


Lies Like Ripples In Water

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angry Crowley, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop, BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Body Dysphoria, Body Shaming, Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Claiming Bites, Complete, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Gabe is a dick, How Do I Tag, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Rough Kissing, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), They just love eachother so much, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wall Sex, We Hate Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: When Crowley stops by his husband's bookshop to visit the angel after making a quick trip to Hell, the demon is thrown for a loop when he finds that Aziraphale isn't the only one in the store.Who it is that has actually granted his angel a visit, however, is what really causes Crowley to loose control.





	Lies Like Ripples In Water

**Author's Note:**

> YEET I wrote another Good Omens fic cause I am officially trash oof I hope yall enjoy and please feel free to send me prompts and stuff if you want! :D
> 
> This is dedicated to the wonderful @theineffable-plan on Tumblr. Alec you are a freaking sweetheart and I love you so so so much. I hope you enjoy this hon! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens.

* * *

When Crowley walks into his husband’s bookshop around 4 in the evening on a Tuesday, he doesn’t expect to be nearly blown off his feet by the sheer magnitude of distress pouring from nearby back room.

But he is and the demon has to bite his tongue to keep from snarling, feeling his fangs and claw begin to grow as his instincts come rushing to the surface. Something’s wrong with his mate and Crowley knows the beast within will not stand for that.

Creeping along the back wall, Crowley frowns when Aziraphale’s voice, shaky and clogged with tears, comes from the doorway in-front of him.

“You need to leave. I-I never even invited you in here—“ 

The angel is cut off by an unknown voice, the deep baritone putting Crowley’s teeth on edge as the demon finally manages to peek inside the room. 

“Oh, Aziraphale.” The other unfamiliar man laughs, pushing himself off the wall from where he was pretending to study some of Aziraphale’s prized books, his lips curling into a sharp grin. Crowley bristles at the sight. “I can go anywhere I choose. Being a high ranking angel, well it has its perks.”

Glancing away from the intruder, Crowley turns his attention to his husband and nearly blows his entire cover at the sight that greets him. 

Aziraphale is standing on the complete opposite side of the room as the dark-haired angel, his shoulders hunched as though he was attempting to make himself as small as possible. 

His rosy cheeks, normally aglow with life and pulled in a smile, are pale and drawn, his hands shaking from where he is nervously pulling at the waist of his cream coat.

His eyes are bright with unshed tears and Crowley has to use all of his available strength to not sweep into the room and destroy whoever or whatever is making his mate upset. His whole body vibrates with the need and the demon clenches his fists.

He has to wait though. 

_Aziraphale can handle himself_ , the demon reminds himself, shaking his head even as his instincts scream at him. _You can’t save him from every single thing._

“Gabriel.” Aziraphale’s voice is firm and Crowley has to hold back a small laugh at the way his husband shakes his finger in the other angel’s direction. Even upset, his love never fails to be adorable. “I-I’m kindly asking you to leave.” 

Then the name of the newcomer finally resisters and Crowley can barely hold back his curse as he slips even further into the room, miracling the shadows around the tall bookshelves as camouflage. 

_Gabriel._ The fucker. Aziraphale’s shitty boss, who, if Crowley had a little less class, would be engulfed in a blaze of hellfire before he could even open his ignorant mouth again. Growling low in his throat, the demon narrows his eyes behind his sunglasses, sneaking up so that he is right behind his husband, watching as the angel’s brows suddenly furrow.

“What—?“

He starts to ask, to turn around to where Crowley is currently standing, but he is cut off by Gabe. The tall angel saunters forward, into Aziraphale’s personal space until the blonde has no choice but to back up, hitting his hip against the side of his desk. Crowley feels his fangs sharpen in response, his chest rumbling.

“Remember when I _kindly_ asked you to loose the fucking gut?” Gabriel hisses, reaching out a hand and giving Azirpahale’s stomach a harsh jab.” Huh, Azirpahale? Because I sure do. No wonder Heaven just let you stay down here. They are so ashamed of you—“

Azirpahale flinches as though slapped, shaking his head. “That’s n-not true.”

“You sure about that, sunshine?” Raising his hands, the dark-haired angel grins in delight when Aziraphale flinches again. “Do you want me to count the ways? Hmm, let’s see here.” 

Tapping a sarcastic finger against his forehead in thought, Gabriel’s face suddenly glows in delight, leaning down so that he is face to face with Zira. 

The blonde angle pulls back, a small noise of pain catching in his throat as the archangel grabs his arms, hooking his fingers into the thick material of his jacket.

“For one, you’re fat. I mean, just look at you.” Turning his face away, Gabriel wrinkles his nose. “Treating your mortal vessel as though it’s some bag to stuff. Disgusting. You’re also stupid, naive. I mean, you married a fucking _demon_ for the Lord’s sake. If that doesn’t say anything about your level of intelligence, I don’t know what does.”

Aziraphale’s head snaps up for the first time since Crowley snuck into the room and the first blaze of real fury fizzles in his blue eyes. Reaching out, the angel pushes Gabriel’s hands off of him, nearly stumbling when the other angel barely moves an inch.

“You don’t know my husband.” Azirpahale hisses, body tensing in anger. “You don’t know h-him the way I do.”

“And thank the Almighty above for that.” 

Gabe laughs, taking another closer step towards Crowley’s mate and the demon can’t take it anymore. Throwing himself off the wall, Crowley bars his fangs and hisses, jumping to crouch in-front of Aziraphale as his angel gasps at him. 

“Crowley, w-what are you do—“ Azirpahale begins but Crowley is quick to press a finger to his lips, effectively cutting his love off. 

“Don’t worry about that now, sweetheart. Just stand there and look as gorgeous as the day you were created. I’m just going to take care of this—“ Hissing, Crowley turns back around to shoot a stunned Gabe his most furious glare. “— _issue_. Then we can go to dinner. How does that new Italian place down the street sound?” 

Aziraphale just continues to gasp at him, his blue eyes as wide as saucers and Crowley smirks, reaching down to press a quick kiss to his husband’s red tinged cheek before turning back toward Gabriel. 

Finally allowing the rage he has felt since walking into the store take over, the demon snarls low in his throat, the sound rumbling his whole chest. 

He stalks toward the archangel, watching in satisfaction as the brunette shifts on his feet.

“Demon.” Gabe nods as Crowley gets closer, puffing up his chest a bit. “This is official Heaven business so if you would so kindly escort yourself out—“

Crowley laughs, throwing his head back, and flashing his fangs as his eyes gleam. Behind him, the red-head can hear Aziraphale muffle a whimper and the demon feels his own desire causing his stomach to grow warm. 

The urge to kiss his husband is overpowering and the demon forces himself to keep moving forward, ignoring the deep rooted instincts screaming at him to mark and claim his mate.

“Oh, Gabe. Can I call you Gabe?” Not waiting for an answer, Crowley snaps his jaw, reaching out and grabbing Gabriel’s suit coat in his hands. He can feel his claws tear into the fabric, but Crowley finds that he doesn’t give a single fuck.“Let me make one thing very clear to you.” 

Lifting Gabriel up by the labels of his jacket, Crowley twists his head down, and snarls the words into the archangel’s ear, his whole entire body drumming with his fury. The air around them heats up, boiled by the force of Crowley’s possessive rage.

“Aziraphale is a million times the angel you are. He is brilliant, wonderful, so kind-hearted and the most beautiful creature ever made. He is my husband. If I _ever_ see you here again, if you ever even show your stupid, ugly face anywhere near this bookshop or my mate, I will rip you to shreds.”

Shifting back on his heels, Crowley slams the stunned angel up against the nearest bookshelf, watching as Gabriel’s grey-blue eyes widen in pain. 

The brunette opens his mouth as though to argue, his gaze flicking over to Aziraphale, but Crowley is faster and with a twist of his wrist, slams his fist full force into the archangel’s perfect jaw.

Gabe’s head snaps to the side from the force of the blow and he nearly tips sideways, letting out a harsh shout in alarm. Crowley growls in satisfaction at the blood starting to pool from the angel’s nose, watching as it slides down his chin and drips on the floor in small spheres of red.

“What the fuck was that?” Gabriel says, voice stuffy as he stands back up, taking another step back when Crowley raises his lips in a silent snarl. 

“That was for you even daring to touch Aziraphale, you stupid fuck.” Crossing his arms, Crowley points toward the door. “Now get out.”

Shifting so that he is in front of his mate, Crowley waits until Gabriel is completely out the door before turning toward where Azirpahale is fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. His angel glances up at him once, his eyes bright with more unshed tears, before he turns and flees in the direction of the other back room.

“Angel!” Crowley calls, following his husband. Holding out his hand toward the blonde, the demon waits for his love to halt in the middle of the hallway, his back facing Crowley. “Aziraphale, please wait.” 

“I-I—“ Aziraphale stumbles over his words, seeming to curl into himself even more and Crowley feels his heart break at the sight. “I’m sorry, that y-you had to see that, my dear.” 

“That’s bullshit!” Striding the rest of the way down the hall, Crowley rests his hands on his husband’s hips and spins him around, reaching up to cup Aziraphale’s jaw when the angel glances down. “You have nothing to be sorry for, darling. He hurt you—that fucker hurt you, angel. I will not stand for that.” 

“But—“

“No.” Crowley leans down, resting his forehead against Zira’s and pulls him even closer, snaking an arm around his waist. “I’m sorry that sick fucker showed up here, that he-he spread those foul lies. None of that was true, you know that right?” 

When all Aziraphale does is frown and glance down, Crowley can’t keep his growl contained. 

The angel flinches a bit at the sound and his eyes snap back up, startled. He doesn’t have time to question it, however, before Crowley’s mouth is crashing into his. The demon sucks on his husband’s plump bottom lip, pulling the soft skin in-between his teeth and loving the feeling of Azirpahale’s answering moan vibrating against his mouth.

Backing up until Aziraphale is flush against the nearest wall, Crowley uses the leverage to push his husband’s legs up and under his arms, effortlessly lifting the angel against the wall.

Pausing for a second to get his grip, Crowley separates their mouths long enough to ask a quick “You good?” before diving back down when Zira gives a jerky nod. 

Their tongues tangle, Aziraphale reaching up and running his soft hands through Crowley red locks, pressing his ass more firmly in his husband’s grip as the demon growls into his mouth. Pulling away with a wet pop, Crowley begins to trail his lips down Aziraphale’s neck, brushing his fangs against the sensitive skin under the angel’s jaw and grinning at the answering shiver he gets in response. 

“You are so beautiful.” Crowley begins to coo in-between kisses and nibbles, rubbing his fingers down the creamy skin along his mate’s now exposed hip. “So unbelievably gorgeous, stunning, radiant, lovely. All mine. My mate, my husband, my angel. My love. My one and only. I love you so much, my dear heart.” 

“Crowley.” Aziraphale groans in response, his breath hot from where he pants above the demon, his grip on his husband’s red hair tightening. “Please, dearest.” 

Crowley smirks, rising up to his full height and licking a hot swipe up his angel’s neck, stopping near his ear and pulling the soft skin into his teeth. Aziraphale buckles beneath him, pulling him even closer as he lets out a high pitched whine of pleasure. 

“Please what?” Crowley asks, pulling back enough to look at his husband, feeling his pants tighten at the glazed desire and overwhelming love he sees reflected in Zira’s blue eyes. “Tell me what you want, angel.”

“Tell me you love me.” Azirpahale sobs, dragging Crowley’s mouth back down to his. “Make love to me, dear. Make me yours. _Please_.” 

And Crowley is never one to deny his love anything. Not when he has asked so nicely, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing :D


End file.
